


the one with the birth

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: um hi... i'm never going to write a birth again if i can avoid it lmao until i've had children of my own*goes in to hibernation*
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550479
Kudos: 10





	the one with the birth

**Author's Note:**

> um hi... i'm never going to write a birth again if i can avoid it lmao until i've had children of my own
> 
> *goes in to hibernation*

Kristoff collapsed in his cabin. He was exhausted and he couldn’t find her. He stared over at the fire and wondered if he could put it on. Then there was a knock on the door.

“Prince Kristoff?”

Kristoff sighs and heads towards the door, his eyes landed on an innocent messenger.

“Yes?” He’s already dreading the news.

“The queen’s in labour.”

Kristoff stared at him. “But she wasn’t due for another week. I had another week to try and find her. Why? Why?”

“I don’t know, Sir; I’m just the messenger.”

Kristoff looked towards where he was planning to head next.

+  
He followed the young lad back to the castle. They go to the door of the stables when Krisotff stopped in his tracks.

“Um sir…” the boy says timidly. “you better head up.”

“But-“

“I’ll take care of your reindeer.”

Kristoff raced through the gates and acrossed the courtyard. There was a crowd outside their bedroom. Some were praying, others looked concerned.

“Is everything okay?” His heartbeat quickened. “Is Anna okay?”

“The queen is fine my lord.” Greda said taking him in her arms. He wished that she didn’t address him so formally but alias she wouldn’t allow it - at least not in public. “It’s nothing that women haven’t experienced before.”

“But-but it’s Anna.”

“Sh… I know. Come.” She lead him towards the door and began to open it before a midwife closed it.

“I’m sorry, sir.” the midwife said coldly. “No men allowed.”

“Please, Beartice,” Greda pleaded, “This is lord Kristoff, the queen’s husband.” she whispered through her teeth.

The midwife looked Kristoff up and down. “You? You are who she married?”

“Beartice-“

“Yes. Yes, I am.” He stood up a little straighter, smoothing his outer gear down slightly. “Now, please can i see my wife?”

“But it is not proper, sir.”

“Not proper? Beartice, I assume you are aware how babies are made-“

“Kristoff.” Greda tugged his arm slightly. He glanced back at her, she’s shaking her head.

Anna screamed from inside the door. One of the midwives inside approached the door.

“Is this him?” She asked Greda who nodded. “Very well.” She gestured Kristoff to enter. 

Kristoff walked in. And honestly he wasn’t too sure what he expected. It was their room with just more people. The doctor sat at the end of the bed watching Anna scream. 

The midwife soaked dap cloth in water and patted it gently on Anna’s forehead. “Doctor, surely now it’s time.”

“No, her majesty hasn’t dilated(???) enough.” His eyes brushed over Kristoff. “It’s going to be a long one, your highness.”

Kristoff clenched his jaw.

+  
It was about three in the morning and Kristoff was the only one at Anna’s side. Both the Midwife and the Doctor had said that they’d return in three hours. If the opening wasn’t big enough by then then they’d have to consider the other option, the other option Kristoff did not want.

Anna groaned and arched her back. She tried to bite back a scream but was unsuccessful. Kristoff stroked her hair down.

“Hey.” She said, her eyes tightly closed and mouth scrunched.

“Hey.” Kristoff kissed her hairline. “You’re doing amazing.”

“I’m not though, amI? It should be over by now- it should-“

“Your body just isn’t used to this-“

Anna closed her eyes slightly, biting back the pain. Kristoff continued stroking her hair. And upon her command he lifted himself behind her figure so she could collapse against his.

“Kristoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you reckon a bath birth would be possible?”

+

Three hours later the doctor looked at the sleep deprived young couple like they had lost their minds.

“Well…”

It was in that moment that Anna started screaming. The doctor positioned himself and the end of the end and glanced under the covers.

“There’s no time. Your majesty you need to start pushing.”

Anna did so. Kristoff breathed in deeply. Anna’s hand finds his and messily entwined with each push her grip on Kristoff tightened so much that he has to bite back a scream. Kristoff moved his mouth towards her ear: “Breathe baby breathe.”

Anna nodded weakly. 

+

Kristoff didn’t know how much time passes and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second as Anna’s nails dug into his palms.

A squeal came out of the midwife’s mouth. “A head I see a head.”

Anna’s hands moved towards Kristoff’s knees. And pushed herself up slightly. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Kristoff whispered.

Ethier Anna didn’t hear him or chose to concentrate on pushing.

+  
Kristoff hugged Anna tightly, showering her with kisses.

“You did it baby. You did it.”

Anna groaned weakly. The doctor stepped towards them with the baby in his arms.

“Your majesty, it’s a girl.”

He looked at Anna’s tired expressions, her eyes were closing, he shifted his attention towards Kristoff holding their baby out to him. 

“Support her head a bit more. There you go.”

Kristoff looked down towards his hands now holding the most precious thing in the world.

“Hey little one.” 

The baby guralled and a bit of drool came out of her mouth.

“Oh no oops.” Kristoff reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a napkin to wipe the drool off his daughter’s face. “There you are.”

The doctor watched him and nodded. “I’ll leave you three to relax, your highness.”

“Thank you.” 

As soon as the doctor closed the door, Kristoff looked down at his wife who had decided to rest against his shoulder. He kissed her sweaty forehead lightly. 

“I’m sorry I couldn't find her, Anna.”

+  
Anna had now woken up and attempting to feed their daughter. 

“Why won’t she leach on?”

“Anna I know you didn’t like the idea-“

“Greda, no.” Anna said firmly. “I am not getting a wet nurse.”

Greda looked towards Kristoff who just shrugged back to her. It was Anna’s choice and it was a choice that Kristoff actually stood by.

“Have you come up with a name at least?”

Anna stared at Kristoff. “Did we ever discuss names?”

“Well I sur-“

“We are not naming her Sven.”

Greda looks appealed.

“It was a joke, Greda.” Anna reaussed the older lady. 

“Maybe something else beginning with S?” Greda prompted after a moment of silence.

“I quite liked the name Sarah… And if I remember correctly Charlotte was on the list but...”

Kristoff shrugged smiling slightly. “I like it. Let’s try Charlotte Sarah?”

Anna similes widely back and pulls Kristoff closer and kisses him lightly on the lips before looking down towards their sleeping daughter who had coiled her hand around one of her fingers.

“Charlotte Sarah.”


End file.
